


[Podfic] A Study in Green and Gold

by semperfiona, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: By the Lake [Podfic] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Football, Chicago (City), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Green Bay Packers, Let's Draw Sherlock - Culture Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Study in Green and Gold" by ladymac111, who also did the sketch that I have adapted into the coverAuthor's original summary:Chicago, January 1997.  John receives an exciting piece of mail from the Green Bay Packers.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: By the Lake [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] A Study in Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Green and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896004) by [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:10
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1G6wYsaFOkYW082hgyU4Vb9p9cOyDukSJ)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p55Nvo1oEzohPVdLrHiF5EaYw99RGV1d)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Study in Green and Gold_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896004)
  * **Author:** [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona, adapted from original art by [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111)
  * **Font:** [NFL Packers](https://www.dafont.com/nfl-packers.font), from dafont.com




End file.
